Sem Defesa
by Ji-Yeon Black
Summary: Ela não conseguiria se conter, não quando aquele homem a sua frente desejava possuir aquele pecaminoso corpo de mulher.


**N/A: **Hello there! Bem minha primeira fic de FT! Bem, são 00:05 e eu escrevi essa fic em apenas 20 minutos. Como nunca escrevi uma fic de FT, resolvi começar com o casal que mais amo: Gérard x Elza. Sou apaixonada por esses dois, mas sou mais pela Elza. Acho que por ela eu até viraria lésbica! =X Que mulher! *-* Hausiahsuiahsi. Enfim, espero que curtam a história. É besta e simples, mas é de coração para todos os fãs desses dois personagens fodásticos.

**Beijos e Abraços,**

**Ji-Yeon(g) Black.**

**Sem Defesa**

_Gérard Fernandes x Elza Scarlet_

_-x-_

Ela não sabia se aquilo era certo no fim das contas. Ela o amava. Desde que o conhecera, ela o amava. E o amava com todas as forças, mesmo sem querer, pois seu coração se entregara aquele rapaz. Entregara-se de tal forma que a fizera se tornar uma mulher vulnerável a qualquer toque mais audacioso do outro. Seu coração se rendia ao tom másculo e sensual pertencente aquela voz, quando dirigida a seu ser, que fazia perder o equilíbrio e a sanidade. Perder a noção de certo e errado. Do querer e do poder.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente tentava protegê-la de um erro fatal, seu coração implorava pela entrega total. Implorava por algo que procurava aceitar a oferta lançada de maneira muda, e demonstrava isso através de seus gestos. Procurava por algo que a faria ficar cega de desejo e paixão, e por fim a faria se entregar aquela união incerta. Afinal... Ele era o maior procurado de todo o mundo, e ela era a maga mais forte de sua guilda, então, como uma união entre aqueles dois podia existir?

Talvez, no fundo ela não se importasse. Para o inferno as regras, era o que seu corpo gritava, mas sua mente não a permitiria. Não a deixaria se entregar de corpo e alma ao maior procurado do mundo, não até ser levada ao seu questionamento duvidoso.

"Gérard... Não...", sussurrou baixo, enquanto em seu interior, a razão e o sentimento batalhavam arduamente, procurando pela vitoria triunfante que a levaria ou não a perdição total.

"Elza... Pare de tentar se conter...", ele correspondeu, brincando com os lábios sobre a pele branca da outra. "Eu sei que você quer... Tanto quanto eu..."

E ele estava certo. Elza o desejava. O queria da mesma forma que o prisioneiro. Queria se entregar aquele corpo viril e sensual. Se tornar a mulher dele, a única mulher que ele poderia ter e desejaria ter em toda a sua existência. Ela sabia que aquilo não era certo, não do ponto de vista racional da maga. E ele sabia que aquilo era o que ambos queriam, do ponto de vista dos dois.

Com mordidas suaves e outras nem tanto, Gérard demonstrava parte do que estava planejando fazer. Do que desejava fazer com a mesma e do que sabia que a outra desejava que fizesse. Ele a conhecia. A conhecia mais do que qualquer um. Ele sabia o momento de dar corda e puxá-la. De cobrar o que ela lhe deveria entregar, e naquele momento ele queria o seu corpo e ela, como uma mulher hipnotizada, lhe daria o que mais queria. Elza Scarlet.

Estavam na sala de visitas, a qual era completamente fechada e selada. Eles tinham apenas mais trinta minutos, e não poderiam voltar mais atrás. Seus corpos clamavam pelo outro, exigindo pelo momento em que se tornariam único. Seus corações batiam em uma velocidade descompassada, permanecendo num ritmo parecido, desacelerando e acelerando em instantes próximos.

Gérard prensou o corpo da ruiva contra a parede, descendo as mãos por cada curva, por cada detalhe daquele corpo de deusa. Suas mãos apalpavam as curvas mais firmes e macias, apertando levemente a carne por entre os dedos. O rapaz se deliciou ao escutar o gemido rouco sair da boca da outra, principalmente quando acompanhado de uma expressão tão sensual e erótica. Sem poder se conter, prensara o corpo contra o da mesma a fazendo sentir sua excitação.

"Gé-Gérard... Hm...", ela sussurrou impotente.

O sussurro morria à medida que o rapaz retirava a roupa da mesma, e logo depois as próprias roupas. Ela não precisaria mais se esconder atrás daquela armadura. Não quando se tratava de se mostrar ao homem que mais amava, e Gérard fazia questão de lhe esfregar isso. Ela só demonstrava seu lado mais delicado, puro e vulnerável aquele a quem pertencia. E ele só cobrava dela o que era seu por direito e o que passara por todos aqueles anos esperando e buscando. O amor de sua donzela.

"Shiu... Você agora... É minha.", sua voz saíra com um tom decidido, carregado de possessão.

Ela era dele e de ninguém mais. Ele não pertenceria a ninguém além dela. Estavam enfim a sós. Estavam enfim...

"Juntos...", sussurraram ao final.


End file.
